idleapocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
Settings Menu
Located left of the center at the top of the screen, this menu grants access to 2 sub-menus, 4 general settings, 2 core mechanics, general information of the game, social media shortcuts and cheat codes. Cheat Codes At the top of the screen you'll be able to write 7 letter codes that will grant you a one time reward. Using a cheat code a second time will show a message stating the code has already been used and will yield no more rewards. Found on the top of the screen. To see a full list of the current available cheat codes. check Cheat Codes. Sub-Menus Achievements This sub-menu shows your current progress toward completing the 13 available in-game achievements. Each achievement has 5 levels and each level rewards you a star, so you can collect a total of 65 stars. Check Achievements for a breakdown of this sub-menu. Stat Screen This Sub-menu shows your current total progress towards 100% game completion. It will also display your current boosts on all general aspects of the game and cosmetic stuff like total of Skins and total Conversations heard. To see a breakdown of this sub-menu check Stat Screen. General Settings The general settings found in this menu are: * Swipe: This allows you to turn on or off the option to swipe up and down the screen to change floors instead of clicking in the arrows. * Left/Right Hand Mode: Some settings and buttons get swap to the left or to the right to better adjust to the user's dominant hand. * Sound On/Off: This will turn on and off your sound effects, this include tower background noises, spell noises and champion noise effects. * Music On/Off: This turns on and off the music track of the tower. Core Mechanics There are two core mechanics available in the settings menu: Cloud Save This feature allows you to back up your current save to a cloud in case your phone suffers damage or an accidental reset happens. It is important to note two things about this feature. First of all, this feature is not automatic, meaning you need to manually save your data, it is recommended you save as often as possible, timing your save after an apocalypse is perhaps often enough and is encouraged. Second thing to note is that this feature is on beta. Players have reported not being able to load their saved information after a reset losing all progress. The feature may be improve in the future as the developer continues to update the game. *Note*:'Something to note here is that this setting is only available for Android users. Iphone users have no back up button but depend on the native iOS Cloud save feature. The game saves a backup automatically if you have the option turned on on your iCloud settings.'' Restart The game allows you to reset your game entirely, without a cloud save this would mean losing all your progress so this feature should be used only when necessary. ''*Note*:' Some people use these two features trying to undo permanent upgrades, saving the game before spending their resources. Once this is done, they check if their investment is worth it, if they deemed not worth it, the players would reset the game and load the previous save. This is highly discouraged since as stated before, the cloud save is a beta feature and is not 100% reliable. Use these two mechanics with a lot of care. General Information & Social Media Buttons The menu offers also a screen that shows the game credits, a breakdown of the most recent changes of the game (patch notes of the last update), and an hyperlink button to the privacy policy of the game. You are able also to click hyperlinked buttons to go directly to the Idle Apocalypse Facebook page, Idle Apocalypse Twitter page, and Idle Apocalypse Reddit page. Trivia * The Patch Notes Button will show the current version of the game. However, at the very bottom of the settings menu it shows your current version without needing to click on an extra screen * The credits screen hides a secret, can you find it?. Category:Menu